


Letters to a Friend Across the World

by LeafOffTheWind (LeafOnTheWind)



Series: Ficlet Roulette [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Dean Thomas is Also A Tattoo Artist, F/M, Fic Exchange, Gen, Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter Is Probably Getting Therapy, He Works For Luna Now, He's One of Them, Hers are Protective Magic, Letters, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Luna Lovegood is a Tattoo Artist, Magical Botanist Neville Longbottom, Magical Tattoos, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Not Beta Read, Pen Pals, Runes, Sequel, Surprisingly Few Artists In The HPU, Tattoos, The Golden Trio Is Moving On In The Background, and other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafOnTheWind/pseuds/LeafOffTheWind
Summary: Luna runs a magical tattoo parlor. Neville gets a grant for a botany expedition. They keep in touch.Neville makes a discovery, meets a new friend, and accidentally sets Luna up on a date.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom & Rolf Scamander
Series: Ficlet Roulette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006431
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fanfic Roulette 2020 Round 3





	Letters to a Friend Across the World

**Author's Note:**

> For a fic exchange. The prompts:
> 
> IP: Harry Potter Universe  
> Prompt 1: Tattoo Shop AU  
> Prompt 2: Pen Pals

September 3rd, 2002

_Dear Luna,_

_We’ve just arrived at our first waypoint. I wanted to thank you again for encouraging me to apply for this grant, I never thought I’d actually get it and now I’m here! Wish you were here too, you’d love it. Merlin’s beard, I’ve seen at least one new variety and three creatures I’ve never even heard of before breakfast, and we’re not even in the deepest section of the forest yet. Of course, maybe I haven’t heard of the creatures because they’re not really my focus. I asked our guide, and he says they’re always around, just rarely seen. How lucky we must have been! I’ve included a sketch of one of the creatures, it looked an awful lot like how you described Crumple-Horned Snorkacks back at Hogwarts. I’ll try to get a picture next time!_

_I also have to thank you again for the tattoo. I was rather terrified, to be honest, I’m not a fan of needles in general. But you know I trust you, and it certainly paid off. I still can’t believe you do these freehand. It’s beautiful._

_You’ll be pleased to know that at the very least, the insect repellant aspect is working beautifully. I’m the only one in camp who hasn’t been bitten half to death by mosquitos, and I feel very focused so I presume the wrackspurts are keeping off of me, at least. Luckily, I haven’t had the opportunity to test out the others. Merlin willing, I won’t have to at all, but it’s comforting to know it’s there nonetheless._

_How are you, Luna? How’s the shop, and Dean? I hope the others are visiting enough. Have you gotten your hands on any of them yet?_

_We’re packing up to the next waypoint, so I have to stop here. I’ll write again when I can._

_Your friend,_

_Neville_

\--

September 15th, 2002

_Dear Neville,_

_Hello, Neville. I’m doing as well as can be expected. The shop is doing wonderfully, though there’s an infestation of nargles in the powder room. I’ll have to be careful with the mistletoe this season. Dean is here, he has a few loyal customers now. He’s very proud, as he should be._

_Harry’s visited once. He asked me to give him protection against other souls. I think he’s still shaken up about the horcrux. I gave him one, and he seemed much cheerier afterwards, so I think it helped. I checked and he still has a wrackspurt in his ear. I let him know, but he brushed it off again. Next time, perhaps._

_Your sketch is lovely, and it looks just right. If you could get a picture, I would be very grateful, it would be the find of the decade, perhaps even the first page of the Quibbler._

_I look forward to your next letter. Have fun._

_Your friend,_

_Luna_

_P.S. I’ve included a set of authentic Quibbler Specrespecs to check for wrackspurts in your group. They could prove disastrous on research expeditions like yours. Best of luck._

\--

October 10th, 2002

_Dear Luna,_

_Sorry it took so long to write back. You’ll never believe what happened. I was recording some patterns of a new sub-species of venomous tentacula when I was attacked from behind by one of its tendrils. It really brought me back to sixth year. I swore for old times’ sake. Anyway, so I was attacked from behind, and I was about to defend myself when your tattoo started glowing and forced the vines away. Excellent job, there! Just as they were being forced off, one of the other expeditioners, Rolf, he’s one of the magizoologists, came in like a torpedo and tackled the vines right away! It wasn’t necessary, not thanks to your handiwork, but it was very kind of him. His face and arms were purple for days afterwards from the stinging, even with the salve I made._

_Right, so he tackled the vines, which yanked the tentacula off its grip, so we ended up running quite a ways from the group. Rolf and I were taking recordings for when we managed to reconvene, but while trying to find our way, we came across a clearing with what I believe to be a Thaumatagoria!! A small blue flower, glimmering in the sunlight almost like glass, how you could have seen it! It’s **legendary** , Luna, I almost thought it was a myth myself!_

_Oh, I was so tempted to try to transplant it and bring it along, but I can’t risk ruining such a rare specimen. I only took two leaves and one petal that had fallen already, as there aren’t enough samples to know the best practices for proper harvesting. Rolf agreed with me that we had to keep its presence secret, even from the rest of the expedition. I’m sharing this with you, of course, because I know you’ll keep it, and I **needed** to share this with someone. I’ve attached a picture of it with this letter, but I’m afraid it doesn’t hold a candle to the real thing. You should have seen it, Luna!_

_My heart is still beating so fast! It’s so exhilarating! Is this what adventure is supposed to feel like? I thought I’d had enough of excitement after… well, but this is so much better! I feel as if I’m floating on air, in a good way._

_It’s only another month before I’m back. I miss you and the others dearly (How is Harry doing? Has he been going to therapy like he promised? If I have to, he has to, that was the deal), but… I don’t know whether I want to. Come back, I mean. I feel like this is what I was always meant to do. Could you forgive me, if I do?_

_Your friend,_

_Neville_

_P.S. I checked the camp for wrackspurts, as you said, and nearly everyone had one or two flying around except for the camp leader, a no-nonsense sort of bloke, Rolf and I. I’m free because of your tattoo, no doubt, but Rolf… I think you’d get along rather well. I told him what I was looking for and he just nodded with a smile. D’you mind if I connect the two of you?_

\--

October 21st, 2002

_Dear Neville,_

_Of course. There’s hardly anything you would do at this point that would be unforgivable. You’re my best friend. Take care out there. Besides, I knew you’d love it there. You’re a Gryffindor, after all. You just needed to find your own kind of adventure._

_I will miss you dearly. You will come and visit, won’t you?_

_I’m glad this has worked out so well for you. I’m surprised you got caught off by a tentacula, though, didn’t you go running about with the one from Greenhouse Six during the battle?_

_That flower looks rather lovely, I agree. It blends right in with its surroundings. I believe I’ve head of thaumatagoria before. It’s part of the Potion of All Potential, yes? Not that any of us need it. I’m quite happy with who I am, now, and I hope you are, too._

_Only four without wrackspurts, what a terrible infestation. Do remember to think positive thoughts, and tell the others to do so as well. You can’t give them an inch, that’s far too deep._

_Regarding Rolf, by all means. Merlin knows friends are hard to come by, these days._

_Sorry, I didn’t mean to get melancholy._

_Hermione says that he’s been going, and I’ve asked Harry when he’s visited. He says he has as well. Ron says he doesn’t think so, but he’s been looking happier anyway. You’ll be coming back for the wedding, I hope? I do love weddings, even if officiants tend to have an Airy Bapgrog or two nearby._

_See you soon, I hope._

_Your friend,_

_Luna_

\--

October 31st, 2002

_Hello ~~Ms. Lovegood~~ Luna,_

_~~My name is~~ _

_~~Nice to meet you, I’m~~ _

_~~Rolf speaking!~~ _

_~~Neville told me about you, and you sound~~ _

_Neville is a wonderful friend. He’s returning for the wedding soon, and I’m visiting with him._

_Also, he told me about your research and writing, and showed me a copy of your paper. Fascinating! I’d love to talk more about the Umbugular Slashkilter, it sounds a lot like a variant on a O’rta To’sar from Uzbekistan, and I wonder if they’re related? If nothing else, they might be different species of the same genus, but then how is it their natural habitat is meant to be both Uzbekistan and Scotland? The environments are totally different, though I can see how certain aspects might be useful for both, like the long eyelashes and second eyelid being useful for both rain and sandstorms. The drawing is also spectacular, such detail! I have to be able to draw for the sake of creatures that might be scared off by a camera, but ~~the claws in the drawing are~~ you can see each individual hair, it’s magnificent!_

_Sorry. People tell me I talk too much sometimes, so I’ll leave it there. There are other magizoologists with our campaign, but they’re much more into the magi- than the zoo- fine._

_I’m visiting for the wedding. ~~I already said that~~ ~~I would love~~ ~~appreciate~~ ~~like~~ Would you save a dance for me? It’s been a while since I’ve been in Britain, and I ~~don’t~~ ~~have anyone to visit~~ ~~know anyone~~ would like to speak with you whom Neville speaks of so highly. I look forward to meeting you next week.  
_

_Kind Regards,_

_Rolf Scamander_

_P.S. Neville tells me you write the crosswords? I’m still working on this one, and it’s been more than a week! Great job!  
_

\--

You are invited to the

Wedding of

 _Luna Lovegood_ & _Rolf Scamander_

2:01 AM, Sunday, December 22nd, 2002

The Clearing Behind the Well, The Forbidden Forest, Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> I know there was an easy answer to the prompts in Draco-in-leather-pants opening a tattoo shop, or Sirius surviving and owning one in Knockturn and writing to Lupin or something, but I just adore Luna. I know for a fact I did not do her justice, but I love her and Neville so much. They deserve all the happiness in the world.


End file.
